FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The current invention concerns a method for in situ dissolution in mammals of the alginate coating from transplants containing biological tissue cores. In particular, the invention concerns a method for in situ dissolution of single or multiple layers of alginate coating of the transplants implanted into a recipient host, by administering to the host a physiologically acceptable chelating agent in amount sufficient to dissolve the alginate coating. The method allows in situ removal of the coating, deactivation of the transplant by rejection of its core by host immune system without the necessity to perform a surgery.